Total Drama Vision
by lmc3200
Summary: The 4th Season of Total Drama. 11 Fan Favorite campers return along with cool, funny and even strange NEW campers who originally had applied for Total Drama Island, but didn't make the cut. The campers' challenges are based on TV Shows, thus the name TDV!
1. ANOTHER Season? Sweet! Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series, or anything in this chapter, except the OC's.

Total Drama Vision

Episode One: ANOTHER Season? Sweet!

Chris: Last season, on Total Drama the Musical! -colored bars-

Now, the fan base of our show is HUGE, and you all demanded for new campers. We had to fire some interns and get rid of some old, crappy(in America, this will be translated to crummy) campers that nobody really liked, thus we have eleven returning campers, and 11 new campers. Before that long, painful process, I have to explain this season. A you may see here, I am in a shopping mall. To be exact, an abandoned shopping mall. This season's challenges, will be based on television shows! We were planning on getting an old TV studio, but, the producers say that it wasn't in the budget…so screw it, why not a shopping mall? Eh? Here they come! First, here is Bridgette!

Bridgette: Hey Chris!

Chris: Okay, Bridgette, go stand over there, next to the photo booth.

Bridgette: Okay.

Chris: Coming in now, is Roger!

Roger: -silently walks over to spot-

Chris: O……kay? Here comes Crystal!

Crystal: Que pasa! Comment tapples tu?

Chris: Quit speaking German!

Crystal: Okay! BTW I ttly said Spanish and French!

Chris: Uhh….

Crystal: W/e! I'll be ova there

Chris: Sure….what the heck? Why is there a limo, on my set! How much is this costing us? CHEF!

Chef: Somebody say my name? Ooh a limo! -takes a picture with phone-

Chris: Whatever. It's Preston!

Preston: Jeeves! Inspect this shopping centre for cockroaches, now.

Jeeves: Yes, sir.

CONFESSIONAL:

Bridgette: Okay, I can stand the quiet person, and the computer nerd, but I HATE snobs…..like Heather……and this kid.

CONFESSION OVER

Chris: Okay, here comes yet another fan favorite, Gwen!

Gwen: Hey, guys. Nice to be here…..not! Malls suck. Like that time in junior high…

-flashback starts-

Chris: STOP! How much is tis flashback costing us? I don't think it was in the contract with TeleToon.

Gwen: Ooooookay?

Chris: blah blah blah, here's Jordan! Our sports fanatic!

Jordan: What's up? Hold on, I'm getting twitter updates from the Cavaliers-Lakers game.

Chris: There's no service! -takes phone and chucks it down a random well-

Jordan: I'm not even gonna ask why there is a well inside of a mall…

Chris: Well, ask me that again after the last person arrives.

Jordan: I'm not so sure if I want to know…

Chris: Do it or your voted off!

Jordan: I'll do it…

Chris: Alright, here comes the ladies man, Cody!

Cody: Chris! Siked to be here, again! I see the ladies-

Gwen: Cody, get any new lines to use when you get here in between TDA and TDM?

Cody: Gwen, Gwen, Gwen. Trying to flirt with me, as always.

Gwen: uhh-

Cody(puts finger on her mouth): Listen, babe. I'm over you now.

Gwen: Get….your hands……..off of me……….now!!!

Cody: Okay, okay. Hey Bridgette….I heard Geoff is a total je-

Bridgette: Don't even think about, you moron.

Cody: Sheesh…..is Courtney here yet?

Chris: No, but DJ is.

DJ: Yo, Chris. How's it going. Hmm…this is much better than Wawanakwa.

Chris: I know, but it was more expensive.

Jordan: Then why didn't you just rent Wawanakwa back out?

Chris: Well………that's kinda not there anymore…

Jordan: What do you mean, not there?

Chris: Well, we had a lot of leftover explosives after seasons 1-3... And me and chef got bored in between seasons….

Gwen: Enough said.

Jordan: Yeah, you don't need to go any farther Chris. Is that why Chef is missing a finger?

Chef: -snarl-

Jordan: Aah! -runs away, runs into Preston-

Preston: Get ff of me, this instant! Your shirt has not been inspected by my butler! Jeeves! Inspect this boy immediately!

Jordan: What the hell? Get off of me! -pushes butler, who falls into well-

Jordan: Whoops. -everybody laughs-

Preston: JEEVES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris: Umm, Preston? While you were screaming, 2 people arrived….Trent and Geoff!

Preston: I DON'T CARE! MY BUTLER FELL DOWN A WELL!

Jordan: Oh well He's in deep water now. Get it? Oh 'well'? Deep water?

Trent: Uhh…

Geoff: HAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh that's a good one!

Jordan" Thanks Geoff. I'm a huge fan of yours!

Trent: That's really nice to say…in front of all of us..

Jordan: Oh…..you guys are cool too…

Chris: And here is Nick!Nick: Hey. Leave me alone, and your face will be fine.

-silence-

Nick: I mean, great to be here. Woo hoo.(that was sarcasm)

Chris: Okay, you've seen the first eleven campers. Were gonna take a little break here. don't change channels, we'll lose ratings!


	2. ANOTHER Season? Sweet! Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series, or anything in this chapter, except the OC's.

Total Drama Vision

Episode One: ANOTHER Season? Sweet!

Chris: Okay, were back. You've met our first 11 campers, now let's meet the next 11. Here comes Luanne.

Luanne: Howdy, yall. I reckon this place is better than ma and pa's pig ranch back home in Kentucky.

Jordan: Your from the states?

Luanne: I reckon it's better there than here in Canadia. Yeehaw! They gotta steed here to ride! Just like Bessie back home.

Trent: Bessie?Luanne: Bessie……my boyfriend for a month…….that was a good horse.

Gwen: You dated a horse?

Luanne: Haven't all yall?

Bridgette: No, we haven't.

Nick: Because we're normal.

Chris: Most of us…….hey guys, it's Jay.

Jay: What's up? Man I love malls. Good shopping…..and more importantly, good places to skate! Is there any mall security here?

Chris: No.

Jay: SWEET! -skates off in the mall yelling-

Jordan: I'll give him until about episode 3 to calm down.

Geoff: More or less.

Chris: Ugh….sadly here comes Heather.

Heather: I'm gonna pretend you never said that.

Gwen: Heather, what's up with your clothes?Heather: Well, my parents yelled at me for wearing those racy clothes last year. So I just wore some different stuff…..unlike all of you guys. Except Chris….the black and shorts were a nice touch.

Chris: Quit sucking up.

Heather: Worth a shot.

Chris: Now, here comes another fan favorite who isn't a total b***h, Courtney!

Courtney: Hi, you guys! Duncan here yet? No? Oh well. Hey Gwen. I still am gonna rip your guts out.

Gwen: -gulp-. Didn't you get enough revenge that one time in TDM?

Courtney: I guess your right. Friends?Gwen: Friends.

Chris: Aww. What a bonding moment. But we don't have enough time. We only have one time slot, guys.

Courtney: I wonder about you sometimes Chris…

Chris: Why?

Courtney: Never mind, you-

Chris: Izzy is here.

Izzy: That's not my name.

Chris: Fine, E-Scope.

Izzy: Nope.

Chris: Explosivo?Izzy: Nope.

Chris: Esquire?Izzy: No.

Chris: What is it?Izzy: Cpt. Izzy-E-Scope-Explosivo-Awesome-Pyschotic-Esquire!

Chris: I'll call you Izzy for short.

Izzy: Okay!

Chris: Now, here is… who is that? -gets binoculars- OH! That's Haley!

Haley: Yeah, thanks……I think.

Jay(skating up): -drops board, jaw open-

Haley: Can I help you with something?Jay: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……..-skates away-

Chris: Well, here comes another new girl, Adrian.

Adrian: Ohmygosh. It's a mall! Yay! Is the cookie shop open? Or A&F? Or-

Chris" No, we can't afford to put real shops in here.

Jordan: Uhh, writer, did you get permission for that?

Writers: No, but read the disclaimer.

Jordan: Just checking.

Adrian: My daddy will sue you if I don't have fun here, or if I don't get what I want, when I want it.

Chris: Hold on, just got a text.

Jordan: I thought you said there was no reception.

Chris: Oh yeah, about that. I lied.

Crystal: That line pwns!

Chris: Thank you, thank you. Any way, the text is from your daddy. He said that he only said that stuff to get you to go.

Adrian: Wahhhhhhhh!Luanne: What's a cell phone? I reckon I never heard about one a them.

Gwen: You've never heard of a cell phone? How do you communicate with your friends?Luanne: I reckon all of my friends are oigs and cows.

Gwen: Ooookay?

Chris: Guys, were running out of time for the campers to get here. We still have 4 camper to get here, and then put you into teams. Here comes the 2 best campers voted for on the poll…Harold-

Courtney: UGH! He'll cheat again! At least Duncan finally got here.

Chris: -and Noah!

Everybody(except Roger): WHAT? NOAH MADE IT?!?!?Chris: Yeah, I guess he has a lot of fans.

Harold: And then I used my upgraded mystic noble sword to-

Noah: Shut………up!!!!

Harold: Why? Want to look cool in front of your overweight 14 year old fan girls that have shrines of you in their room?Trent: BURNED.

Noah: Very original.

Writer: You know what else is original? This camper arriving now. It's Gaby.

Heather: What happened to Chris?

Writer: He had to go to the bathroom.

Gaby: What's up?

Chris: I'm back. One more to arrive? Okay. Here comes-

Courtney: DUNCAN!!!

Chris: Toby! I heard you're a major slacker dude. Your hair shows it.

Toby: Yeah, I'm just not one of these people who do everything perfect.

Courtney: WHERE'S DUNCAN?Chris: He didn't make the cut.

Everyone: WHAT?

Harold: SWEET!

Chris: Anyway, time to take another break. Now that there all here, they will learn there teams. McClean out.


	3. ANOTHER Season? Sweet! Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series, or anything in this chapter, except the OC's. 

Total Drama Vision

Episode 1: ANOTHER Season? Sweet! 

Chris: We're back. Now it's time to make the teams. We are gonna have 2 captains, so this is how we are gonna decide who they are. First two to the Chef Hatchet Buffet wins!Haley: Where is that?Chris: I can't tell you that.

Everybody runs off in different directions to find Chef Hatchet's Buffet. Everybody is just roaming around, when Nick actually uses his brain. He runs to a map kiosk and finds out that it's on the third floor, and is the only one even close. The first one is Nick.

Chris(over intercom): And Nick is the first captain!Half and hour later, almost everybody is really close. Courtney didn't care about the challenge and decided to cry in the bathroom. Trent, Geoff, Cody, Gaby, and Roger are really close. Cody was wearing his PF Flyers(Sandlot references ftw) and beat them all there.

Chris(over intercom) Cody and Nick are our 2 Captains!

Once everyone had reached the place, the picking started.

Nick: I pick Geoff.

Cody: Trent.

Nick: Izzy.

Cody: Courtney.

Nick: Gwen.

Cody: DJNick: Harold

Cody: Noah. 

Nick: Heather.

Cody: Bridgette.

Chris: Why did you guys pick all the returning campers first?Cody: We know how good they are.

Nick: My pick? Umm, I guess I pick Jordan

Cody: I'll take Haley

Nick: I'll take Roger.

Cody: And give me Jay.

Nick: Gaby.

Cody: Crystal.

Nick: I'll have : Toby, over here.

Nick: Preston.

Cody: Luanne.

CONFESSIONAL

Luanne: I reckon I don't care that I was picked last. I'm still here to win.

CONFESSIONAL OVER

Chris: Alrighty, here are the team names. Nick you are…..the Screaming Sitcoms.

Nick: Wow.

Chris: Cody…..you are the Killer Cartoons!

Cody: These names suck! Can we pick our own?Chris: Ehh….why not. Captains make the team names. But they have to have either Killer or Screaming at the beginning and the Killer whatevers are red and the Screaming whatevers are green.

Cody: Okay, ours will be the Screaming Tigers.

Nick: We are the Killer Emos.

His team: NO!Nick: Fine. How about the Killer Demons? Killer Skulls? Killer Killers? Killer Sharks?Team: Killer Sharks!

Chris: Killer Sharks and Screaming Tigers. Got it. First challenge is in 20 Minutes!

Teams:Killer Sharks:Nick

Jordan

Geoff

Harold 

Preston

Roger

Izzy

Gwen

Heather

Gaby

Adrian

Screaming Tigers

Cody

Noah

DJ

Trent

Jay

Haley

Crystal

Luanne

Courtney

Bridgette

Gwen


	4. Untilted Episode Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the original characters.

Total Drama Vision

Episode Two: Untitled Episode

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Vision, we met the 22 campers and split them into two teams. There were blunders, weirdos, and even some nerds. The tension rises on this thrilling episode, of

Total

DRAMA-

VISION!

Theme Song:

--- Intro ---

You thought it was over

-Shows the original 22 TDI Campers-

But it had just begun

-shows the TDA logo-

We picked new people

-shows 11 new campers-

But there can only be one!

-shows the TDC cast-

The goth, The nerd, The musical genius

The surfer, The party boy, The CIT chick,

The wanabee, the total dick!

Heather: Hey!

The softy, The smart alec, and…well… Izzy.

Didn't win the money, Didn't win the money,

Gonna make a comeback (x2)

The sports fan, The slacker, The guy…

The emo kid, The skater, The athletic girl,

The hillbilly, The 1337 g33k, the girly girl,

The smart girl, The richy rich boy,

Didn't win the money, Didn't win the money,

Gonna make a comeback (x3)

-whistling to "Gonna make a comeback" over and over-

-campers walking into the dining hall-

Chris: Hi, kids! What are your names? -awkward silence- Cool name. My name's Chris. Want to play with me?

Jay: NO!

Chris: Me too. Now, say GPS! GPS! Louder!

-chef comes out dressed like a GPS-

GPS: My name is Garmin! Now, what do you want to do? Go home? View favorites? Or enter an address?…..CHRIS! I HATE THIS!

Chris: Your not getting paid to complain!

Chef: I'm not getting paid enough!

Chris: Shut up! Okay, anyways, your challenge is…uhh, where's Courtney?Gwen: She's crying because Duncan isn't here.

Geoff: He isn't! I just noticed that!Chris(ignoring all of that): Your challenge today is to portray the lovable children's shows. Like Dora, Sesame Street, and a lot more. Each team will get until 7:00 PM tonight to prepare it. And they have to teach a lesson. Now, Tigers, pick where you want to work on your presentation.

Luanne: OOH! THE DOLLAR GENERAL!

Chris: The Dollar General it is.

Tigers: LUANNE! THAT STUFF IS CRAP!Luanne: But it's cheap.

Bridgette: When your there, please buy some soap and ……more soap! P-U!

Courtney: Seriously, Luanne. You never bathe. _Never! _Not once for the whole week and a half we've been here!

Luanne: I reckon we don't have them things at our ranch! When it rains, we just go out and stretch our legs! We've been in a drought for about 3 weeks though, I reckon.

Gwen: EWW!!!

Chris: Sharks, where at?

Jordan: I think we should do it at the Geek Squad place. They have a lot of cool tech-stuff.

Chris: Wise decision.

Trent: Alright, Jordan! Great thinking!

Harold: My dad works for Geek Squad. They have computers, and free wi-fi, and depending on the store, usually they have a green screen.

Trent: Awesome! Let's go.


	5. Untilted Episode Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the original characters.

Total Drama Vision

Episode Two: Untitled Episode

-at Geek Squad, killer sharks-

Geoff: Anybody seen Izzy? She would fit the role of the crazy villain who prevents kids from doing their spelling homework.

Nick: Geoff, we already agreed were doing the thing with the learning lessons about not cheating in school.

Geoff: Oh yeah, right.

-at Dollar General, screaming tigers-

Noah: Luanne, I we lose, your gonna be voted out.

Luanne: WHY?

Haley: You're weird, you never bathe, you cost us the challenge, your mean, your annoying, etc.

Luanne: What's etcetera mean?

Haley: And your not very smart.

DJ: Alright guys, we don't even have an idea.

Trent: I got it! Teaching kids not to steal things. We could have a kid tries to steal a soda or something. I know, it sucks, but it's the best we can manage here.

Cody: Sounds good.

At 6:45 the campers start setting their skit up on the stage where they will perform. Let's go back and view over the drama, planning and tension between them all.

Killer Sharks, 12:47 pm

Nick: Okay, so I'm Captain Darkness, Harold is Prince Honesty, Gaby is the kid who cheats, and Gwen is the kid getting cheated off of. Everybody else is the students in the class, and Izzy and Roger are the crew members, right?

Everyone: Yes.

Heather: I don't want to be a student, I want to be the first lady on Captain Darkness' ship!

Nick: Argghh, not be happening in 10,000 voyages to the new world and back.

Everyone laughs and chuckles except Heather, who just has an embarrassed, mad look on her face. Nick was surprised with high fives from almost everyone in the group. Roger and Izzy were off trying to set up the backstage.

Izzy: I still think that we should have explosions at the end and not that weird happily ever after mumbo-jumbo.

Izzy went on and on for about 10 minutes while Roger just stood there, listening.

Izzy: You're a really good listener, Roger!

Roger: -nod-

Screaming Tigers, 12:58 pm

Cody: Okay, I hate this idea, but Haley is Miss Clever, Trent is Mr. Clever, Jay is the skater kid who tries to steal the 7-Up, and I'm the clerk. Bridgette, Luanne, Geoff, Toby, Noah and DJ are people walking around in the store, and Courtney is the crew. And it's written by Courtney. Correct?

Crystal: LOL u forgot me.

Cody: Oh. I guess you'll be a shopper.

Luanne: I rec-\

Jay: Nobody really cares what you reckon.

Luanne: But-

Noah: Shush! We have no time for that. We have to practice.

Meanwhile, Cody was trying to hit on Haley, but he was failing. He walked over to Luanne and tried to hit on her, but she said she already had a boyfriend back home named Oinky. Yes, Oinky. He was a pig.

Haley walked with Trent and Jay to practice their lines. Trent, being Mr. Clever, walked away because he wasn't in the first scene. Jay walked into the "Dollar General", and they started practicing. Trent came in, but he couldn't remember his lines. The rest of the team walked in. It was 20 minutes until showtime. The 3 explained Trent was forgetting his lines, and then DJ broke the 4th wall…Courtney's 4th wall.

DJ: If Duncan were here, we would have a huge advantage. Dude's a great actor.

Courtney: Duncan! WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

DJ: Whoops.

7:00 PM, Stage

Chris: Okay, campers. Here we are, at the first ever Total Drama Showtime Show of Showing Shows. First up, are the Screaming Tigers.

-convenience store-

Jay walks in and browses around. He walks over, and slips a 7-Up bottle in his pants. Haley and Trent come out of nowhere, and say in unison:

Both: Stop right there.

Jay: Woah dude! It's…-mumble-

Trent: Mr. and Mrs. Clever!Jay: Yeah, that's what I was gonna say.

Haley: Why steal things, when you could get a legal job at 16 and buy it with your own money?

Trent: And your parents might even buy it for you. Take this for example. Look at this happy family…….I said, look at this happy family.

Haley: Courtney!(whisper)

Bridgette: Courtney! What the heck? She's not here!

Gwen: I think I heard her crying in the cabin about Duncan.

Trent: Umm, were having some technical difficulties.

The team tries to get the backdrop to come down, but it's not working.

-ring ring ring ring ring!-

Chris: Hello? Yeah, it's Chris. What? Okay, I'll tell them.

Chris: The producers say we aren't going to have enough time for you to fix this, so that 2 minute thing was your skit. Sharks, your up.

Noah: That sucks!

-classroom-

Izzy: Take your seats and take this crappy test on your desk. I'm Ms. Redmond and I'm a total bit-

Roger runs out and puts his hand over her mouth and carries her off stage.

In the middle of the test, Gaby leans over and tries to cheat off of Gwen. Nick jumps down in a cape and a pirate's hat, and Harold comes down dressed the same.

Nick: Argghh, I be Captain Darkness, and I'm telling you not to cheat in school.

Harold: And I'm Prince Honesty. If you cheat, there are HUGE consequences. Your parents will find out, and I think that's saying enough.

Izzy: NOW TIME FOR BIG BOOM! EXPLOSVIO BOOM BOOM!

Roger: NO IZZY!-boom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- -explosions-

Chris: IZZY! THAT EXPLOSION WAS…..awesome! I think we have a winner! The Killer SHARKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sharks: YEAH!!Courtney: -running up- Did we win? -sniffle-

Noah: No, because we couldn't get the backdrops to work, Ms. I'mgonnaskipthiswholestupidchallengebecausei'mtoobusycryingaboutmyboyfriendduncanwhoisabigjerkandiamgonnagetvotedouttonightandIdontcare.

Crystal: LOL nice one Noah!

Chris: Screaming Tigers, pick your favorite loser and I'll see you tonight at the first ever, Silver Remote ceremony!Gwen: That seems like a cheap knock off of Gilded Chris.

Chris: They aren't chocolate, you can use them as vouchers at the gift shop.

Jay: Sah-weet!


	6. Untilted Episode Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the original characters.

Total Drama Vision

Episode Two: Untitled Episode

Chris: Campers, usually, TV Remotes are what you use to control tv.

Luanne: What's TV?

Chris: Here, they represent life. When I call your name out, come stand up here.

-music-

Chris: Toby.

Toby rolled up on Heely's and took his prize.

Chris: Haley.

She walks up and takes her remote, which was mini-sized and was redeemable until she gets voted out to use at the gift shop.

Chris: Bridgette, Jay, Trent and DJ.

The four walked up and took their remotes.

Chris: Crystal, Noah, your safe.

The two walked up and took their remotes.

Chris: Cody, dude, your safe.

He walked up proudly and took his reward.

Chris: Courtney, Luanne, you're the bottom 2. Courtney, you didn't show up, and your team couldn't get the backdrops to work, and you did. Luanne, you picked a horrible place, and the girls don't like you. There should have been a tie, but Luanne, Courtney should be eliminated. But, you voted for yourself.

Luanne: That's a good thing, right?

Crystal: xD you voted yourself off.

Chris: I'm sorry Luanne, but you have to leave. SECURITY!

Chef walks up dressed like mall security and takes Luanne out.

Votes:

Cody: Courtney

Noah: Courtney

DJ: Courtney

Trent: Courtney

Jay: Luanne

Toby: Courtney

Haley: Luanne

Courtney: Luanne

Luanne: Luanne?

Crystal: Luanne

Bridgette: Luanne


End file.
